


Not Even Here

by Desdimonda



Series: Solas's romance scenes from his POV. [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fade Kiss, Fade Tongue, First Kiss, Inquisition spoilers, first Solas romance scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request to write the first kiss scene from Inquisition between Solas and Lavellan from Solas's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even Here

She walked with grace, with beauty. Steps so soft, careful; feet not bare, but clothed in leather. Even here, where spirits walked, where life met death, where everything was not as it seemed, she looked at peace. She walked by his side, listening to his words, following him through Haven like they were long acquainted, familiar friends.

He knew she didn’t know, but he didn’t want to shatter the illusion. It was familiar here, it was a comfort for her that he didn’t yet want to take away. Their hands brushed together, just for a moment. Solas felt the warmth of her skin against his, fingertips touching, skin on skin. He felt the callouses where her daggers sat, and he could see the thin, silvery scars that speckled her hands.

They stopped by the cells where he had watched her in the beginning, sat by her side, tending to the mark that had begun to spread. It crawled over her skin, seeping beneath, mixing with her lifeblood. He had tried everything to stop it; but nothing worked. She spoke in her sleep, he remembered; he quietly wondered if she still did.

'I would have never let them hurt you,' she said.

A small smile curved his lips. He replied, but they were not the words he wished to say. They were words he should never say; no matter how he felt, no matter how she smiled at him, her eyes unable to hide the truth. He turned, ascending the narrow steps and back out into the courtyard; she walked behind him, so close. And yet, she still didn’t know. He wanted to let her stay as long as she needed; she sought comfort, familiarity. She sought peace; she sought-

'Where did you plan to go?' she asked.

Always inquisitive, never a question unanswered. He admitted he didn’t know and that he in the end decided to stay. She stepped forward, her hands unsteady, unwilling to stay still. He liked to watch her hands at times; she liked to keep them busy. She ate with them, she bonded her leathers, she sharpened her daggers. When she talked, they moved, accentuating her words. When she listened, she sometimes touched her hair, toying with the edges of her white braids.

'The whole world changed.'

She took another step. ‘The whole world?’

 _My whole world._ He could not deny it, he could not deny her. Her unforgiving eyes, unable to hide her truth shone bright, illuminated by the fade sun, so beautiful against her skin.

'Sweet talker,' she said quietly.

Solas looked away; he had to.

But she didn’t let him. Her hands, those calloused, curious hands touched his cheek, pulling him back around. There was nowhere else he wanted to be - nowhere.

But he should be anywhere else. This-this-

And she kissed him.

Warm, rosebud lips met his. It was brief, it was impassioned. There was desperation, there was hunger. Her fingers slid from his cheek and she turned away, staring at the breach, reflecting in her green eyes.

No. _No._ Words echoed through his head. Reason, logic, the hundred reasons, the thousands why he shouldn’t respond filled his head. But they weren’t enough. Nothing was enough to keep her away; nothing was ever going to be enough.

He shook his head, curving a smile, taking a step as he took her into his arms, clinging to her like she was the first; like she was the last. She sank into his arms, hooking her fingers into his robe as he dipped her down, splaying his hand across her small back. They kissed deeply, hungrily. 

He pulled back; they shared a smile, and then, another kiss.

She still didn’t know where she was, but he knew she didn’t care. All she cared about, all he cared about was this.

But it wasn’t right -

'Not even here,' he breathed, taking a step back, letting her go.

'Not even here?' she asked.

Solas smiled, watching the realization brighten her eyes.

'Where did you think we were?'

'This…this isn't real.'

But it was. It was real. It was true. It was all he wanted, all he needed.

She, was _everything._


End file.
